Sonic The Hedgehog
by JFpaes15
Summary: This is the story of earth's greatest hero. We shall oversee every main step of his life, from his dark filled and mysterious past, through the happiness and tragedies that happens, to the very end of his life. So come with me as I narrate the life of Sonic The hedgehog. Rated M for mature. This story has very offensive stuff, sex and murder are a few of them. You've been warned.
1. Arc 1: Younger Days Chapter 1

**READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE.**

******Okay, this is my third story, this one story I had in my mind even before Sonic Tamers, I just wasn't sure that I would be able to pull off something this risky. This fanfic is my take on what was Sonic's life before he became a hero, being a hero and the "end" of his life. I'm basically going to make a story that will tell his life from the very start, to the "end". I also want to make sure to you all that are reading this, THIS FIC MIGHT BE TOO OFFENSIVE TO SOME OF YOU. Many elements in here are rated M, so the story will be rated M.**

**This fic is about the original Sonic universe, the game continuity, but I will use some archie characters, but as I said above, this will be offensive to some of you, most of these characters will be out of character and will probably DIE in the long run. So, if you read the comics and see one of your favorite characters not acting like their comic continuity, you're free to stop reading.**

**This story will be divided into arcs, how many I don't know, we'll see when we get there. This fic is violent, politically incorrect, gruesome, offensive and has too many sexual intercourses which will be skipped as I won't be writing those. And this is just the first arc, in the long run it will get less and less offensive, but will retain the violence.**

**Since this is my fic and I will to anything I want with it. For example, this story will take place on our earth, with our countries such, as USA and Japan, this is a game continuity happening on our earth. I have also given the characters a country of birth, I mean according to Sonic News Network, Sonic is American, which doesn't make sense since there's no USA on his world if he should have a nationality, it should be Japanese since he was invented there and wasn't give a proper birthplace. But now there is and his nationality is not American, if you see my profile you'll know his nationality in my story.**

**I'll try to explain some of the events that happens on the main continuity, like what happens on Sonic 06, as plausible as I can, some other events will explain what happened to the characters on time skips, such as the sudden eye color, that will be explained by my words.**

**Summary: This is the story of earth's greatest hero. We shall oversee every main step of his life, from his dark filled and mysterious past, through the happines and tragedies that happens, to the very end of his life. So come with me as I narrate the life of Sonic The hedgehog. WARNING, Rated M for mature. This story has some very offensive aspects, sex, murders, and deaths are just a small part of it. You've been warned. **

* * *

**1995, Brazil, Rio de Janeiro**

Baby cries, baby cries could be heard throughout one of the guest rooms, the delivery of the baby was inside its parents mansion, and it was a total success. A healthy baby with short arms and short legs. His father, dressed in a fancy black Italian suit with a black vest underneath the buttoned up coat and a black tie, a fedora hat with a red trim ribbon and simple black gloves that seemed to give him an air of aristocracy.

"Dê ele para mim, por favor"(Give him to me, please) the father asked hurriedly and worriedly, not giving his wife the chance to get a hold of her son. The child suddenly started to cry and the father hushed for him to quiet down "Shshshsh, quietinho meu filho"(calm down my child) he hushed, succeeding in calming down the boy. He turned away from his wife who was panting on the bed and the doctor who had made the delivery "Eu posso ver em seus olhos"(I can see in your eyes) he addressed to the baby "Você me servirá exatamente do jeito que eu quero"(You'll serve me exactly the way I want you too) he muttered, his mouth turning into a twisted grin.

They were all on one of the guest rooms, the husband wanted his wife to gave birth on his own mansion. For some reason that not even she could understand, he wanted his child to be delivered in secrecy and he just said that he wanted the kid to be given birth like the old days when they were done inside of the family's house and not in the hospital, she didn't know why he wanted that but didn't thought too much about it.

Also, the room was guarded with two of the husbands guards, one a normal human with short black hair and the other a brown Dog of the German Shepherd breed, all two wearing black suits, gloves and a pair of sunglasses. The dog guard was obviously shorter than the human, but only a little. The two of them looked like they were waiting for orders to be given as their guard was up even in a stationary position

"Senhor?"(Mister?) the doctor, a human as normal as the rest of the humans said "Eu posso dizer que o parto foi um completo sucesso, esta é a criança mais saudavel que eu já vi na minha vida, e eu posso claramente dizer que ele irá se tornar algo grande quando crescer"(I can say that the delivery was a success, this child is the healthiest kid I have ever seen on my life and I can say he will become something great when he grow up) the doctor said.

"Eu sei que ele vai"(I know he will) the father said, yet not turning to his wife and the doctor "Afinal, ele é meu filho"(After all, he is my son) he stated.

"Então"(Well then) the doctor said, taking his medical coat, mask and gloves and putting them inside his medical bag "Se me der licença"(If you excuse me) the doctor said, taking his bag and walking out of the room. The father looked at the guards and nodded at them, the nodded back and walked out of the room, silently following the doctor.

"Finalmente, somos uma família completa(Finally, our family is complete) the wife said as her breathing was becoming steadier and steadier as time passed, but was still too tired to do something. A few tears rolled off her eyes, she had never felt so happy before in her life. She had a great life, with a husband that she loved dearly and loved her back, and now she had a cute and beautiful child, which she would take care of it even if her life depended on it.

"Sim... claro"(Yes... of course) he said slowly. Still with his back turned, he held the baby with his left hand and put his right hand inside of his suit's coat.

"Como devemos nomea-lo?"(What shall we name him?) she asked her husband.

"Seu nome será..."(His name will be...) with a twisted smirk that would put the Joker to shame, he pulled out a Revolver and turned around, aiming it at his wife's head as he slowly pulled the revolver's trigger.

"Sonico o Ouriço"(Sonic the Hedgehog)

*BAM*

XXXXXXX

**Sonic the Hedgehog**

**Chapter One: The Beginning**

XXXXXXX

** Six years later, Brazil, Rio de Janeiro**

A lone figure, a boy, carrying two duffle bags could be seen walking up the stairs between the houses that made up the favela. Quiet and undetectable, he sneaked around the houses with the goal of not being detected by the criminals that were on guard duty above the rooftops.

Unlike the people in the favela, who wore simple casual clothes like sleeveless shirts and shorts. This individual was wearing a black Italian suit with the coat opened, a black buttoned up vest, a red tie black gloves and black social shoes, and to top it off he also had a black fedora with a red ribbon.

The individual backed up against a house's wall when he saw one of the armed thugs right at the next corner. Kneeling down, the boy pressed his right pointer and middle fingers against the ear piece on his ear.

"Alvos inesperados a frente, quais são minhas ordens?"(Unexpected targets ahead, what are my orders?) the boy said, his eyes were dead and his voice sounded like they were colder then absolute zero.

"_Mate-os, esses favelados não merecem viver. Mate-os do jeito que quiser, mas de preferencia, mate-os do jeito mais doloroso e brutal possível_"(Kill them, that scum doesn't deserve to live. Kill them in any way you want, but preferably, kill them in the most painful and brutal way possible) a voice ordered the boy through the ear piece. The voice heard was nothing short of the devil incarnate, the man behind this operation always find pleasure in torturing and killing people in any way he can, especially when he have the chance to rip others apart with his bare hands.

You would think that for someone to work for someone like that would make just as sick as he is, surprisingly, that's not the case.

"Entendido"(Roger that) the dead, cold voice of the boy echoed through the ear piece, making the man on the other line make a creepy seeing that his little creation was a great success.

The boy put a hand on the inside of his suit's coat and pulled out a combat knife. The boss ordered him to brutally murder the thugs, so that's what he would do. After all, even since he was born, he was trained to do nothing more than kill with brutality, he was the perfect killing machine according to his boss. He wanted nothing, he felt nothing, his black colored eyes looked like they were devoid of any sort of life, he was literally made to kill, he lived his whole life being taught to kill, so he didn't have a concept of what is right or wrong, and since there's was no one to tell him that, he just thinks that what he's doing is right and for that, doesn't question anything.

The armed thug turned to the corner and was met with nothing, not stopping, he kept walking forward to keep patrolling the area. Suddenly something fell above him, pinning him face down on the floor, he was about to scream when an arm covered his mouth, he looked up and saw someone wearing a suit but couldn't make out his face. Then, the boy picked the knife and stabbed into on the base of the thug's neck, he wanted to scream but arm's grip around his mouth was too strong and all the sound he made came out low and muffled. It didn't take too long for the thug's eyes lose their light and the struggling to cease, signalizing his death.

The boy stood up from the corpse and placed the knife back into its holder, as he stood up, you could see better what the boy looked like. He was a 85 cm blue hedgehog with peach colored muzzle, black nose, black colored iris and pupils and six short downward quills on the back of his head. His name was Sonico, or Sonic like his father would call him.

He looked at the corpse and walked to it. Crouching down, Sonic dragged the body to the edge of the favela, which were situated on the side of a slum. He lifted it up and threw it down hill, so no one would see a dead body on the middle of the way.

Turning back, he saw that the weapon the thug was armed with was an assault rifle, the AK-47. Walking up to it, the boy picked the weapon up and took off it magazine, revealing that it was loaded with half of its capacity. Putting the mag back in and pulling the handle to properly charge the bullets, he decided to keep the gun, just in case.

Sonic kept making his way up the favela, killing any one on guard duty and hiding their bodies. His goal was the faction's base, in which the leader was current residing in. A mansion with a big wall and the rest of the favela around it. The leader had made a deal with his boss and didn't keep the end of his bargain, and he was here to eliminate him.

The boy, with surprising speed, charged at the mansion's wall, jumping up, grabbing the ledge and gracefully vaulting over the wall like a gymnast. He started running toward the main building, hiding behind trees and bushes. Reaching the main building, the boy crouched down under one of the lower windows, where another thug was walking by. When the man passed, the boy jumped into the mansion, since the man was human, he was taller than Sonic. Sonic jumped up and took a hold of the man's neck, using his own weight to bend the man backwards, in a position he would have a hard time getting out of. The man struggled as he tried to break out from the mysterious attacker's choke hold, he tried to scream for help but a gloved hand prevented him from doing so. Seconds later, a snap was heard and the man fell lifeless from the boy's grip.

He did the same procedure once again and hid the body from anyone's view, also hiding the weapon the thug was holding. The rest of the way was uneventful as he managed to sneak his way to the mansion's upper floors, where the faction's leader office was located. Reaching the door, he knocked it, knowing the kind of people don't like to be suddenly interrupted, that could cause the mission to fail.

"Entre"(Enter) a voice said.

The boy turned the knob and was met with the vision of a large office with bookcases, a desk and a large chair that fortunately for Sonic, was currently turned against the window. The boy locked up the door behind him, picking up the leader's attention. He turned his chair around to see the one who entered his office. The faction's leader was a jaguar, he was wearing a white business suit with was smoking a cigar.

"Uma criança?"(A kid?) he asked to nobody, the boy just stood there immobile, starring at the jaguar with his dead eyes, he got off his chair and walked to the kid, noticing that it had blood covering part of its face and an assault rifle on his left hand.

"Mas que porra é essa?"(Just what the fuck is this?) the jaguar asked to himself "O que uma criança armada está fazendo em meu escritó..."(What's a armed child doing in my offi...) he stopped mid sentence when he noticed the boy's appearance. A blue hedgehog wearing a black Italian suit, where had he seeing that before. Reality hit him like a truck as he run back to his desk to push the emergency button, but was prevented when in an instant he had his face being forcefully pressed against his desk by the hedgehog's right hand as he pointed the gun's muzzle at his temple.

"O que você quer?"(What do you want?) the jaguar asked, but Sonic didn't respond, making him start sweating.

"Eu te dou o que você quiser"(I'll give you anything you want) he said as fear started to creep into his body from looking into Sonic's eyes "Mas por favor não me mate"(But please don't kill me) he said, willing to give anything as long as his life was okay.

The boy didn't say anything, he just squeezed the jaguar's head stronger, knowing he was going to give in the information he wanted, considering his reaction upon seeing the boy. The leader started screaming, but he immediately ceased when the boy put the muzzle of the gun on his mouth.

"Tá legal, tá legal, Eu dou o que você quer"(Okay, Okay, I'll give you what you want) the leader said as tears started coming out of his eyes. Not the he didn't try to struggle out of the boy's grip, but it was too strong, what kind torture this kid suffered to become like this.

"O cofre está atrás da pintura, a senha é dois, três, cinco cinco, quatro, sete"(The safe is behind the painting, the password is two, three, five, five, four, seven) he said, immediately feeling the hand leaving letting go of his head. He immediately tried to push the emergency button again, but was kicked in the face before doing so, sending him to the office walls, as he tried to get up, a knife came flying and lodged on his hand, pinning him on the wall.

"AAAARRGH" he screamed, but was completely ignored as the boy pressed the numbers to open the safe. When opened, the safe revealed a large quantity of money along with bags and more bags of drugs, marijuana, cocaine and other stuff. He opened his duffle bags and started loading them with money and drugs, one for each of course.

When he finished, he held the AK with his two hands, preparing himself for the upcoming shootout, the man's screams certainly were heard throughout the mansion, the thugs were probably coming to see what happened. During his way to this mansion he had picked some magazines from the downed thug's weapons. The AK-47 seemed to be the favorite war weapon in all countries.

He started hearing footsteps coming from the other side of the door, before walking to the doors, he went to the still pinned leader, forcefully ripped off the knife from his hand and not wasting any moment, he stabbed the man right between his eyes, keeping him pinned once again on the wall. This time, dead for real.

Adjusting the duffle bags on his shoulders and the gun on his hands, the boy kicked the door open and was met with a group of thugs aiming their guns at him. Not a second passed and they had already opened fire.

XXXXXXX

**Hedgehog Manor, outskirts of Rio de Janeiro, afternoon**

"Então?"(So?) the boss/father, currently sitting behind the desk of his office, said to his son "Como foi a missão?"(How was the mission?) he asked, a sinister grin on his face as he looked at his son's current state. Sonic came back only with his shoes, pants and a torn up white button up shirt. His little frame had dried blood on his face and clothes, blood that was not his.

His father's name was a mystery to everyone, even his own son didn't know his name. However, in the crime world he's commonly known as Scarface or just Scar, because of the scar that crossed his left eye. What's peculiar though, is that Sonic is an exact copy of Scar, blue fur, six downward quills only his father's were longer, peach colored muzzle and black colored iris, the scar is the only big difference between them alongside his age, twenty five years old, and his size, 1,50 cm.

Scar is nothing short of a psychopath, a very intelligent and genius psychopath that cares for nothing other than himself, he doesn't even like his son. He's so dangerous that he is currently the most wanted and criminal on Brazil, and his intelligence allowed him to reach that status without them knowing how he looks like. He is known for completely mutilating everyone that crosses his path when he decides to take action into his own hands, be them police officers, criminals or even innocents. And also for being connected to various other criminal activities such as, bank robbing, underground racing, drug dealing, dog fighting, terrorism, rape, organ traffic, underground fighting, murders and even slavery. This man can be considered the most sadistic man on the planet. He's also very rich, rich enough to buy weapons and enough trained agents to dominate an entire city for himself.

One time he took an entire building over and made everyone inside his hostages, the police tried to negotiate with him, he wanted a large quantity of money in exchange of the hostages, what they didn't know is that he had stuffed the building with explosives. When he received the money, he escaped through the rooftop where a personal helicopter was waiting to take him to god knows where. The police too occupied to go after him, entered the place to save the hostages, that's when he activated the explosives using a remote control, killing not only everyone inside the building, but everyone that was close to it.

Some of you may be thinking why did he kill his wife. If he decided to let her live, not only would she discover what he was, but Sonic would have someone that would allow his now deeply locked emotions to surface, he didn't want that, he had planned on creating the perfect killing machine for a long time and he would not let that bitch fuck with his plans, and the only one perfect for the job would have to be some with his blood coursing through its veins. After all, his family tree has special abilities no others possessed.

He still remembers how he turned Sonic into a cold killing machine, it was one of the best moments in his life, torturing that little brat into a refined robot. From the very beginning of his life, Scar trained Sonic in almost everything he knew, from other languages to the most brutal killing techniques. He contracted some of the most vicious martial artists in the world to teach him how to fight. The list included Muay Thai for leg strikes, Boxing for hand strikes, Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu for crippling his opponents, Kung-fu's Dragon and Tiger styles for fast and powerful blows while having the agility to dodge and counter attacks. Scar even tried and succeeded to teach a style taken directly from media, the Ansatsu-ken, or the Assassination Fist from a game called Street Fighter, especially because of how balanced that fighting style is. Scar killed them after of course, their price as a little too expensive for his tastes.

Sonic was also trained to wield weapons, mostly guns though, Scar didn't like hand to hand weapons, but taught him how to use a combat knife to its full capacity. Sonic could use pistols, revolvers, shotguns, assault rifles, sniper rifles, he had experience with these firearms in particular, especially the 12 gauge pump action shotgun for its incredible firepower and the Thompson submachine gun for just being too stylish, other guns he was still trying to get used to.

Not to mention the body training, Sonic had almost died a large number of times doing these types of training, not because it was hellish, but because his young body couldn't cope with the effort presented upon himself, bones were broken and muscles were torn, all for the sake of turning his child in the perfect killer. He also had mental training, Scar had drilled into his son's head that he was made to kill, made to serve him and that his life was his. All those years of sick torture had turned the boy into an empty shell, he felt nothing at all, he didn't even flinch when pain was inflicted on him, and Scar loved any minute of it.

Also, for not being able to withstand these kinds of physical and mental pressure because of his small undeveloped body, Sonic was severely punished by his father for every little falter he committed, Scar wanted nothing more than perfection from someone who carried his blood, even if he did not care for such someone. He didn't want the boy failing missions, that would end up becoming problems on the near future and he did not want that. Funny, one would think that after all that shit, one would be afraid of just being near someone like Scar, but Sonic was the only one that didn't fear him.

Sonic said nothing and just threw the duffle bags on the desk. Scar opened the bags and took out some of the money and the drugs, inspecting them to see if they were real and not fakes. Sonic just waited for his father to finish checking up the stuff like a statue, not a single move was made by the boy.

"Bom"(Well) Scar said, suddenly putting a cigarette on his mouth "Tudo parece estar em ordem"(Everything seems to be in order) he said, lighting up the cigarette "Vá para o campo de tiro para praticar, você ainda tem muito o que aprender"(Go to the shooting range to practice, you still much to learn) Scar ordered Sonic as he smoked his cigarette.

Sonic just nodded and walked to the double doors, opened it and walked off the office. He immediately went in the direction of the shooting range which was on an separate area of the manor, a building made only for that.

The manor was composed of four main buildings, the mansion, the place where they sleep and eat and serves mostly for reunions with other criminals and stuff. The inside of the mansion was huge, the main lobby had blood-red carpet on the floor and red paint on the walls with gold details, giving it an aristocratic look, in the middle there was pond with a huge silver statue of Scar holding a planet earth close to himself with a ribbon around it having the phrase 'The world is yours' cut into it. His other arm was extended forward holding a lance pointing upward. Above the statue, in the ceiling, was a glass roof made especially to illuminate the statue with the sun's light and the moon's light, the rest of the lobby had two stairways leading to the second floor, were corridors and rooms were scattered in a certain pattern.

The second building was an armory and shooting range, obviously the place where all the weapons and ammo are stashed and the place used for practicing with the guns, it had a large amount of guns, different types and models of pistols, revolvers, shotguns and etc... every type of firearm could be found inside that armory.

The third building was a fighting academy of sorts, it was a dojo used for the training of Scar's body guards and of course in hand to hand combat, especially Sonic's. It was mostly a big as hell room with the floor covered in a blue mat, were the combatants would practice against each other. This is also the place where Sonic had made his first kill, Scar had put the boy to fight three of his body guards, and told him that the fight would only be finished when one of them was dead. The guards fought with all they had, but in the end , one died from a broken neck, one from asphyxiation and the last couldn't endure the pain from the murderous beating he received and succumbed to death.

The last building was a garage, were Scar keeps a personal collection of land vehicles such as cars and motorcycles from the different eras, the fifties, the sixties and so on, some of the vehicles are used by Sonic himself to travel to his missions destinations. Yes, a six year old can drive cars and motorcycles. Scar had taught him how to drive vehicles and Sonic also seemed to have an unusual interest on the motorcycles.

Sonic walked out of the main building and headed toward the armory. Entering the building, he headed to the room were the weapons were kept, choosing his four personal guns that his father had prepared just for him since he wasn't big enough to handle big guns accurately. Twin desert eagles, a Thompson submachine gun and a 12 gauge shotgun. He was about to start shooting when his instincts flared as he felt a presence behind him. Turning around quickly, he aimed his two handguns to the "oppressor", who just happened to be one of Scar's mooks. A brown lynx wearing a blue suit.

"*gulp*" the grunt gulped, knowing fully well that Sonic's instincts were sharper than that of a wild animal. Along with giving him a "dead" persona, the training he received leveled Sonic's instincts to the point where almost nothing could catch him off guard "O chefe quer ver você, disse que é importante"(The boss wants to see you, he said it is important) the mook warned with fear as one handgun was pointed at his neck and the other at his face.

Sonic said nothing, he just retracted the handguns and nodded at the man's message. The man released the air he didn't know he was holding and nodded back at the boy. Sonic walked back to the weapons room and put the guns back.

As Sonic walked back to the main building, the scenery around him could be seen. You'd think that a man as sick as Scar would have a house just as evil looking as him, but it's actually quite the opposite. The place was quite beautiful, possibly to keep appearances low, seeing as if the place as just like Scar's mind, it would cause too much attention.

Sonic entered the mansion and walked up the stairs in the direction of his father's office, he stopped abruptly and looked at himself, seeing finally seeing his current state. He changed his way to the office to his bedroom. Reaching the place, he opened the door to his room. His room was just like him, dead. Whites walls, a bed, a closet, a book shelf and a door leading to the bathroom.

He decided to take a bath first, if he was going to be deployed for a mission, it would blow his cover if he walked around with a bloody face. Entering the bathroom, Sonic undressed himself completely. You'd thought that with all that training, Sonic would have the body of a professional martial artist, with overly large muscles and stuff, but no. Actually, Sonic had a skinny arms and legs and a somewhat chubby stomach, which the suits were able to successfully hide. It's was actually one their race's trait, even with a lot of training, they would still retain a skinny, slender figure.

Sonic entered the box and turned the shower on, letting the water clean away all the dried blood on his face and body. When he finished, Sonic grabbed a towel, dried himself and walked back to his room to put on another suit, just like the one he wore during the mission.

XXXXXXX

**Hedgehog manor, main building, Scar's office**

Sonic just stood there in front of his father's desk, waiting for his next assignment. Scar had his feet handing on the desk as he took a long drag on his cigarette, finally finishing it. Blowing a puff of smoke, he threw the cigarette's butt on Sonic's face, showing how much disrespect he had for his son, or anyone for that matter. Without any reaction, Sonic just rubbed the ashes that remained off his face with his now white gloved hand and went back to his statue position.

"Eu tenho uma nova missão para você"(I have a new mission for you) Scar said, "É uma simples tarefa que se der errado, é porque você é um idiota"(It's a simple task that if goes wrong, is because you're an idiot) he continued "Eu quero que você vá até esse endereço e busque uma encomenda para mim"(I want you to go to this address and retrieve this package for me) Scar said, throwing Sonic a portable GPS device made to be carried on the pocket instead of the being attached to a vehicle.

Sonic easily caught the object with his hand and nodded to his father, acknowledging his mission. As he headed to the door, he felt something being thrown in his direction, turning around, he caught it in his hand, revealing it to be a pair of keys, more precisely, the garage keys.

"Você pode pegar UM veiculo"(You can take ONE vehicle) Scar said, lifting only one finger to give emphasis on the word one "E é melhor você traze-lo de volta no mesmo estado que você o pegou"(And you better bring it back in one piece) he threatened Sonic.

Sonic just blinked and nodded his head, heading back to the doors direction. Scar just sighed and slumped on his chair, an annoyed expression crossing his face, he made the boy so fearless that not even his threats could reach him. Well, whatever, he pressed a button on his desk and talked out loud.

"Senhorita Clarice, eu solicito de seus serviços privados nesse momento"(Miss Clarice, I request of your private services at this moment) he Scar said, a creepy grin forming on his face as he thought of the thing he would do to one of his personal maids, poor girl.

XXXXXXX

**Hedgehog manor, garage building, night time**

As Sonic made his way to the garage, he noticed that the sky was already had the azure blue color of the night. According to his father, night time was the best time for an operation because not many would be expecting something to happen this late on the day. Before heading for the garage, Sonic passed through the armory and armed himself with his twin Desert Eagles, knowing his father, he'll probably have to kill someone on the errand. With them each securely holstered on his shoulder holsters hidden within his coat, he opened the garage to be welcomed with the imaged that could be described as a collectors wet dream.

A long corridor, and parked alongside that corridor were rows and rows of cars, cars from different sizes, ages, brands and models. Even though it would be a hard decision for anyone to choose between these machines, Sonic ignored them for the sake of the beauty that was waiting to be used on the end of said corridor. Not a car, but a motorcycle, Sonic always had an uncanny interest in speed, and motorcycles were the only vehicles that made him feel really fast, probably the only thing he liked. And the model he preferred the most? Harley Davidson Heritage Screaming Eagle 103 model with two black leather saddlebags, one on each side of the rear wheel.

Sonic sat on the bike's seat, and turned the keys, hearing the soft beats that the bike produced, vibrating through its metal body. He held onto the right handlebar and turned it back, making the machine's engine cry out a powerful roar, one that only its engines are the only capable of doing.

Sonic stopped stalling, and reared back the bike's side stand, turning the handlebar and riding forward as the garage doors automatically opened for him to pass and closed once he passed.

XXXXXXX

**Rio de Janeiro, Copacabana, night**

According to the information on the potable GPS, Sonic is supposed to meet someone who is going to give him a package containing something important to his father, maybe it's an informant or some old crime buddy, but Sonic didn't care for any of that, all he cared was about finishing the objective given to him, going to the Copacabana Palace Hotel and find this informant. The GPS informed him that said person was on the last floor of the hotel and was currently on the most expensive room of the building.

Sonic rode through the illuminated streets of Copacabana, one of the fanciest neighborhoods of the city, he caught the attention of a few bystanders but they quickly shrugged it off, it wasn't unusual for non-human kids to already act this mature. The hotel entered Sonic's vision from afar and he speed off to the place, dodging through the other vehicles on the streets and stylishly drifted to a stop in front of the hotel, parking it perfectly at the side walk. The citizens around the instead of scared, were quite impressed with the stunt, especially the tourists, thinking this was some kind of pre-programmed attraction.

Sonic got out of his motorcycle, put the keys on his coat's inner pocket, adjusted his hat, which got out of place from the bike ride, and walked directly into the hotel lobby, ignoring all the impressed looks he was given. Already knowing the room where the person he was supposed to meet was currently at, he ignored the receptionist who was going to ask if he needed something and went directly into the elevator, this time receiving confused looks from the costumers.

Sonic was alone on the elevator, he pushed the last floor button and the doors closed. All of a sudden a music started playing, it was Celso Blues Boy, a Brazilian Blue and Rock'n Roll singer and guitarist. A random music of his started playing, and peculiarly, Sonic's head slowly and slightly started bobbing in the rhythm of the music, looked like Sonic also had a like for good music.

The elevator stopped, the music stopping alongside it, breaking Sonic out of his stupor. The elevator doors opened on the last floor, where you could see a long straight corridor with only two exits, the one he was currently in and the double doors at the end of the corridor, the most expensive room.

Sonic casually walked to the doors and knocked his knuckles on them.

"Just a minute!" a female sounding voice said, using English instead of Portuguese. Sonic lifted an eyebrow but quickly dismissed it, his father had contacts all over the world, so it wasn't that uncommon.

"What do you want?" the voice sounded quite annoyed as said person opened the door, exposing herself to him.

The person in question wasn't a person per see, she was just like Sonic, an Ancient One. Ancient Ones have that name because they inhabited earth for longer than the humans, not by much, but the expression ended up being accepted by them even if they were only older by a thousand year, considering that both species are over hundred thousand years old. Thousands of years after the humans appearance, a war was fought between both races for complete dominance over the planet, but after years and years of killing each other for something so stupid, they made a truce were both races would equally share the planet between them.

The female Ancient One was an adult yellow mongoose with purple hair black eyes and a modest sized bust, at the moment she was wearing her pajamas, which consisted of pink shorts with a purple female tank top. She was Mina The Mongoose, a pop star singer that hailed from Madagascar and became famous around the entire globe for her incredible voice and singing talent, but under that glamorous life, she hides a rather dirty business that no one other than Scar and few other people knows. Scar was the one who discovered her when he went to the African island to go hunting and made what she is right now, and because of that, she has a life time debt with him since her life before stardom wasn't the best one.

Since she's now a singer, she has a personal jet to fly her to her shows and important stuff related to her career. That was what Scar wanted, she was part of his drug dealing operations as the transporter. While going on shows and whatnot, she'd get her plane stuffed with drugs, and because she's a celebrity, no one dares to touch her things, so no one gets Mina doing her dirty job. She didn't care it wasn't a good thing to do, Yes, Scar took her away from her shitty life for his own objectives, but that gave her a new life, and she would not let him down. She also likes what she does, she loves money and being above others, Mina also has a sick pleasure in seeing people almost killing each other for a small bag of cocaine or marijuana, of course, she'll never show this side of her to the media.

"And you are?" she asked, since she's taller than him, she could not see his face or fur color, only his peach muzzle and nose. He took off his hat and she gasped, eyes widening at what she saw. Quickly looking outside to see if the area was clear, she grabbed Sonic's collar and brought him inside the room, quickly closing the door and locking it behind her. Luckily there were no cameras on her room, to preserve her privacy, she also had sent her bodyguard to take a break, saying that no one was dumb enough to do anything to her. That was a lie she made up, knowing that Scar would send someone to talk to her and get the package.

"Oh my god" she screamed as she held up an unresponsive Sonic on her arms "You're so cute!" she yelled again, squishing Sonic's dead looking face between her breasts "You're like a mini Scar!" she exclaimed, hugging him even tighter.

"Você é o filho dele?"(Are you his son?) Mina asked him in Portuguese, remembering that she was in Brazil and his son might not speak English yet.

She felt him nodding his head on her bust since she hadn't released yet. Now that surprising, she never knew that Scar had a son, she hadn't see him in six years, only maintaining contact through special means, so they wouldn't be tracked by the police. Maybe that's why.

It sounded weird, but Mina had thing for Scar. He may be the devil incarnate, but he was a handsome devil incarnate. She had matured at a faster rate than most girls her age do, so when she got old enough, it didn't took long for Scar to take advantage of Mina's debt to do her. She had nothing to complain about, she liked him and often wished he would appear to her more times to do her, no other man was like him in bed. She especially loved when he would mistreat her while abusing her.

Mina stopped when she realized that he was not here to be a plush toy or something, but was her for business. She quickly put him on the ground putting his hat back on his head and apologizing for her behavior. Sonic as usual, just said nothing as usual, adjusted his messed up clothes and just nodded his head, accepting her apologizes.

"Agora, eu acho que você está aqui por isso"(Now, I believe you're here for this) she said as she walked over to a black briefcase, she picked it up and walked back to sonic, opening it in front of his eyes, revealing him an incredible sum of money, and on the corner of the room were four more briefcases like that.

"Esse é o dinheiro dele"(This is his money) Mina said "Já que eu não posso simplesmente tranferir o dinheiro para uma conta bancaria, alguêm tem que vir buscar-lo"(Since I can't simply transfer it to a bank account, someone have to pick it up) she explained to the little hedgehog. Sonic nodded and walked to the other briefcases, but before could reach them, he was suspended in the air by a pair of arms one more time.

"Ah, ah, ah" Mina said slowly, once more hugging Sonic against her, this time the his back touching on her chest. Mina carried his to her bed and sat on the middle with her legs crossed so that Sonic would be sitting on her lap. She took off his hat and started to caress his head and quills. Sonic just stood there, letting her pet him.

"Você não acha que vai simplesmente ir embora, vai?"(You don't think you're simply going away, do ya?) she said, holding Sonic closer to her chest and caressing her cheeks on his head. Alright now he was starting to get uncomfortable. Sonic was about to get off her to finish his job when the unexpected happened. She had turned his head diagonally and placed her lips over his.

His eyes widened in surprise at what just happened, but he was still immobile. She kept her kissing him even if he wasn't responding, a few seconds passed and Sonic's widened eyes had turned back to their old dead like state. Mina had her eyes closed as she continued kissing him.

"Umm" she moaned. Soon she let go of Sonic and realized that she had laid back and Sonic was now on top of her, she smirked at him "Se você é o filho dele, então você deve ser tão bom quanto"(If you're his son, you must be just as good) she said as she brought her hand to the back of Sonic's head and kissed him one more time.

Sonic got what she meant, when Scar had taught almost everything, that everything covered a lot of things and sex was one of them, he had taught his son how living beings reproduce themselves and stuff like that, but Sonic was taught especially how to seduce woman, be them humans or Ancient Ones. He still remembers one warning that his father had given him about sex.

_"Nunca, e eu repito, nunca faça sexo sem preservativos, eu não quero ter de cuidar dos seu filho tambem"(Never, and I repeat, never have sex without protection, I don't want to have to take care of your son too)_ he said that as if he knew that even with Sonic being under age, he would have to do it with a woman while working for him.

Ancient Ones are still animals, and like animals, they become adults faster, at the age of fifteen you're considered an adult already. One would think that having sex with someone as young as Sonic is an abomination, but not to someone already intoxicated with Scar's bad influence. Mina didn't care if he was a kid, she just wanted to have sex with someone that could make her feels the heavens, even if for just an instant.

XXXXXXX

**Hedgehog manor, main building, Scar's office**

"Huh?" a naked Scar looked up confusedly "Então?"(So?) he smirked "Parece que ele finalmente está tendo a sua primeira vez"(Looks like he's finally having his first time) Scar said "E logo com a Mina(And it just had to be with Mina) he laughed

"Bom, melhor voltar ao trabalho"(Well, better get back to work) Scar said to himself.

He walked to the naked human maid who was sprawled on the floor with her legs spread open, she was panting as if she had just run a marathon. Scar got to her side and kicked on the ribs, causing her to double over in pain. She looked at him with fear etched on his face, pleading for him to stop, but he simply ignored it.

"Levanta sua puta"(Get up you slut) Scar said, a familiar creepy grin came back to his face and he crouched down and grabbed her by her long brown hair "Eu ainda não acabei"(I'm not done yet) he carried her back to his desk, ignoring her cries of pain and laughing all the way.

XXXXXXX

**Copacabana Palace Hotel, last room, two hours later**

Panting could be heard from inside the room, but only one who was panting was the Ancient One currently lying with her back turned to the bed. They have just finished having sex, and her speculations were right, Sonic was, surprisingly almost as good as his father. She looked at her chest and saw the blue boy currently sleeping above her as she hugged him closer to her boson, he was too tired to wake up and complete his objective.

The mission from earlier had tired him, and without having time to rest, he came here for another errand and ended up having an affair like that, it was bound to take a toll on his body some time, and also, he ended up losing his virginity, at the age of six no less, that's probably not a good thing.

Mina had actually felt somewhat guilty for doing it, she just had sex with a kid, a kid who wasn't even half her age, but it was quickly washed away by how good he was, he made her feel the climax she hadn't had for almost a year and still had enough on him to keep going, giving her the best night shed have in a long time.

Mina smiled and closed her eyes, caressing the boy's cheeks while doing so, she too was pretty tired and wanted nothing more than sleep right now.

XXXXXXX

_"Eventos alarmantes aconteceram hoje em uma das várias favelas que assolam o nosso Rio de Janeiro. Depois de horas e horas de tiroteio na favela, a policia subiu o morro para investigar o caso. Ao chegarem na mansão de um conhecido traficante de drogas, eles se deparam com uma imagem que mais parecia ter saído de uma zona guerra, corpos de bandidos completamente fuzilados e o líder assassinado com uma faca cravada em seu crânio. Testemunhas alegam que apenas um único indivíduo que matou todos no recinto. Não temos informações sobre esse individuo, mas sabemos que ele limpou nossa cidade de umas das pragas que a contaminavam, porem, também não sabemos se ele é amigo ou inimigo."(__Alarming events happened today on one of the many favelas that plague our Rio de Janeiro. After hours of gunfire on the favela, the police climbed up the slums to investigate the case. When they reached the mansion of a known drug dealer, they found a scene that looked like it came from a war zone, corpses of bandits that were completely shot and the leader murdered with a knife stabbed on his cranium. Witnesses claim that a lone individual that killed everyone on the precinct. We don't have any information about said person, but we know that he cleaned our city of one of the many plagues that poisoned it, but, we also don't know if he's friend or foe)_ the RJ TV warned the city of Rio de Janeiro about the events that happened earlier that day, about the mysterious individual that went against an entire army of armed bandits and came out victorious. That announcement made the entire city, both respect and fear the individual, even if his identity was a mystery for everyone.

* * *

**Well, this is it. Liked it? Hated it? I bet some of you may have lots of questions about it and I would be happy to answer them. As I said before, I would be using archie characters even if this is the game continuity, the reason is because I'm not good at creating characters, so I'll use archie's as I please even if they're completely out of character. Mina is the first one to appear, she's a star just like in the comics, but also a transporter to Scar's drug dealing activities, and before some ask, no his name is not Jules, I'll reveal it later in the long run, but his name is not Jules.**

**This chapter was made to show part of what Sonic's childhood will be, it can get worse or better, right now he's a killing machine that just obeys orders, but with the help of a certain someone that will appear later, he will start to gain his Sonic persona and start to realize that what he's doing is wrong, which will lead to bunch of shit happening on his life.**

**If you could, review it, or just comment like you guys ever do, I'm tired of asking for you guys to ask reviews so I'll stop asking, but if you do have questions, you can use the review box to write it. I'll put the answers on the next chapter.**


	2. Arc 1: Younger Days Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

**So, this is the second chapter of Sonic The Hedgehog, not as long as the first but I think it's certainly more entertaining, at least it was for me, well... kind of, I had a little writer's block with this one too, at least it wasn't a month long like the Sonic Tamers one. Also if you're her it means that you probably liked the first chapter, I could call you a sick fuck for liking it, but there are people who like shit even more sick than this, so you guys are not sick fucks.**

**Also, not even a single review? I wanted just one, I even told you if you had a question about the story you could use the review box to ask me that I would answer on the next chapter or even send a PM if you're an user in . It makes me really depressed that the story I have always thought of writing even before Sonic Tamers only have one follower and one favorite, not that it's bad, but I like when people write a review, I waned you guys to say if there is something wrong and what I could do to make it better, length, grammar errors, dialogue, word variety, anything counts. Just send a review and I'll be satisfied, even if it's just one.**

**Summary: This is the story of earth's greatest hero. We shall oversee every main step of his life, from his dark filled and mysterious past, through the happines and tragedies that happens, to the very end of his life. So come with me as I narrate the life of Sonic The hedgehog. WARNING, Rated M for mature. This story has some very offensive aspects, sex, murders, and deaths are just a small part of it. You've been warned. **

* * *

**2001**

**Copacabana Hotel Palace, 6:00 AM**

"Ugh" Sonic mumbled quietly as his flesh colored eye lids opened a little, leaving him with his usual half open eyes.

Sonic brought his head up and realized that he was still within the arms of the naked mongoose. Placing his arms on the bed, just at her sides, Sonic pushed himself up, forcefully breaking himself out of her grip. Mina seemed to whine a little in her sleep, but her whining quickly died down when her arms touched and hugged the pillow beside her.

Sliding out of the bed, Sonic walked to his clothes, which where sprawled all over the room's floor, and put them on, specially his guns, if someone saw them it would cause a big ruckus that would end up making the mission a bit harder than is should be. After putting his clothes on, Sonic walked to the black briefcases and stacked them one above the other.

After stacking them he picked them up and walked to the door, but stopped as he heard voices on the other side of the door. It seemed like the guards came back from the break that Mina forced upon them, not surprising since it's the next day already, but even if he took them out after getting out of the room the cameras on the corridor would see him, unlike Mina's room, the corridors are littered with security cameras.

It's probably luck that the guards still haven't tried to talk to Mina about a person coming into her room, the man who keeps watching the security camera's recording must've missed him entering, lucky indeed, he normally doesn't let slips like this happen. Sonic pondered a bit but quickly dismissed it as tiredness from the mission from the day before.

He looked at the door and back to the room, more precisely the balcony. Sonic had two options at the moment, kill the guards and force his way to the hotel's lobby while causing panic and possibly revealing his appearance to the media that is certainly waiting for Mina to show herself. Or, he could literally jump from the room's balcony to the street bellow, lifting as much suspicion as the first option would and make him know as the kid who jumped from Mina the Mongoose's balcony, which is located on the last floor of a building with five to six floors, and carrying five black briefcases to boot. Yeah, something like that wouldn't work too well either.

Sonic placed the stacked briefcases on a table and stopped to think , there weren't many ways for him to get away without being seeing by someone, even if he tried to get to the rooftop by the balcony, people down the streets would see him, unless he did it pretty quickly, and with help.

Sonic turned his head to the sleeping mongoose, the only one on the room that could help him out of the building. Already with his escape plan formulated, Sonic walked over to her and poked her head, trying to be as quiet as possible, or else the guards could hear something and get suspicious.

"Humm" she budged a little, but still didn't wake up.

Sonic kept poking her head, until she finally woke up. While still laid down, she slowly opened her eyes to see the little hedgehog in front of her, she let go of the pillow and tried to reach Sonic, but this time he was having none of that. As her arms reached him, Sonic quickly grabbed them with an iron grip and squeezed her arms.

"Ow, ow, ow, humph..." Mina started whining but was quickly shut by a hand releasing her arm and shutting her mouth. That should wake her up, as well as shutting her up, no one needed to know that he was inside her room. She looked at him with a somewhat angry face.

"Você vai me ajudar"(You will help me) he said as a matter of fact, looking directly in her eyes, when she saw his eyes all her anger turned into fear, they were dead, she hadn't taken her time to look at his eyes, she just thought he was too quiet. So without hesitation she nodded her head. He let go of her and motioned the girl to follow him.

"Miss Mongoose, is everything alright in there?" the guards asked in English since they were her personal guards, from the other side of the door. Sonic had immediately stopped and faced the door, in case one of them came in, he would kill it immediately.

"It's alright, I just bumped on the table, nothing to worry about" she lied, but it seemed to be enough to keep them out of the room. Mina followed as Sonic picked up the stacked briefcases and led her to the balcony, luckily at this hour in the morning, not many people were out in the streets, so it was the perfect moment.

"Tá legal o que você quer?'(Okay, what do you want?) she asked him.

Sonic said nothing as he picked one of the briefcases in one hand and jumped to the balcony's railing.

"O que você está fazendo?"(What are you doing?) she almost shouted in surprise.

Sonic still said nothing as he jumped from the railing to the ledge that adorned the walls of the hotel. He started climbing up the hotel's heavily decorated wall as fast as possible so no one would be able to see him and vaulted over to the roof. As he reached the roof, he placed the briefcase down and stretched his hand over the hotel's ledge, opening and closing his had to emphasize something.

"Oh, I get it" Mina said, accidentally slipping up to her second language.

Mina picked one of the four briefcases on the floor and leaned herself on the railing "One" she counted as she threw the briefcase upward and seeing it being caught by Sonic's gloved hand, she picked another one from the floor and repeated the process "Two" she said as it was once again caught by Sonic.

"Um, Ms. Mongoose, are you sure everything is okay in there?" the guards asked again, curious as to why she was counting so suddenly.

"Yes, I'm just doing some morning stretches, nothing too much" Mina lied once again as she hefted another briefcase and threw it to the hedgehog "Three" she said with a huff.

"Alright, if you say so" the guards said.

"Four" she said, sending up the last briefcase. Sonic caught it on his hands, but before he could go he heard Mina calling him, he leaned over the ledge and saw her giving a seductive smile "Me liga"(Call me) she said, doing a phone hand signal next to her ear.

Sonic looked at her with his usual expression and leaned his head to the side, not catching what she meant. Shrugging his shoulders, Sonic went back to the Briefcases and picked them up by their handles, two on his left hand, two on his right hand, and the last one on his mouth, holding it also by the handle.

Sonic walked to the other side of the building and jumped to the lower levels of the building's roof top, and kept walking until he reached the area close to an alley. Closing to the ledge, Sonic crouched, ready to jump to the alley's floor.

"_Por que você está demorando tanto?_"(Why are you taking so long?) Scar's voice suddenly ringed through Sonic's coat pocket. He placed the briefcases on his right hand and mouth down and picked up the transmitter, placing it on his right ear.

"Um pequeno atraso por parte da senhorita Mina"(A slight delay by Ms. Mina's fault) Sonic's explained to his father as he picked up the briefcases and jumped down to the alley.

"_Melhor você voltar rápido, temos uma reunião e você será necessário para garantir o meu sucesso nela_"(You better come back quickly, we have a meeting and you will be necessary for my success on it) Scar chuckled at the end of the sentence, looked like he had rather violent plans for tonight.

"Afirmativo"(Affirmative)" Sonic responded through his teeth.

Sonic walked out of the alley between the Hotel and a random building, drawing a few confused and suspicious stares, it's not every day you see someone dressed in a fancy suit with a hat and carrying briefcases, but he ignored them and went to the front of the Hotel, where his Motorcycle was currently parked.

Reaching the Motorcycle, he placed the briefcases on the saddlebags, but they could only held two each, so he had to keep carrying the last one on his mouth to keep his hands on the handlebars. Starting the machine, Sonic turned the handlebar and sped off to his father's Manor.

Sonic raced through the streets of Copacabana as he made his way back to the manor, at this hour in the morning there were few cars and people on the streets, so he had no trouble in going through between the few cars and bikes on the streets. Other than stopping on his way because of traffic signals, his way to the manor was quite uneventful, since the manor is located on the outskirts of Rio de Janeiro, he had to cross a roadway that sliced through the rural areas of the state for fast traveling.

There were no buildings or houses around, just long green natural carpets that were on both sides of the highway, one time or another you could see a dirt road that would lead to a small house or a farm. Sonic closed his eyes as he let the wind touch his face, he never understood why, but this feeling of speed was something that always seemed to make him relax. Because he had his eyes closed, Sonic didn't notice the police car coming from the roads other side.

"Aquilo é um garoto pilotando uma moto?"(Is that a boy riding a bike?) the police officer on the passenger seat asked his currently driving partner as they see the bike from afar.

"Pelo que me parece, sim, e eu achando que ia poder ir direto pra casa"(It seems like it to me, yes, and here was I thinking that I could go straight to home) the driving cop sighed as he took a sharp turn and turned on the sirens, following the bike.

Sonic was broken out of his self induced time of peace as a siren sound made its way to his ears, he turned his head to the side and saw a police car unit following him. Sonic decided to stop his vehicle, in a road with no turn or buildings to lost them, it would only be a matter of time until they discovered the manor if he tried to outrun them.

Sonic got out of the Motorcycle and placed down the briefcase hanging on his mouth, the two officers also stopped the car got out of the car, walking in Sonic's direction.

"Sabe, garotos com você não deviam andar por ai pilotando motos"(You know, kids like you shouldn't go around riding bikes) the officer that was on the passenger seat spoke first. Sonic looked at him and saw the pointed dog ears poking out of his police cap, this guy was a hybrid.

Sonic just stared at the man, which unnerved him a bit, but still tried to keep himself in line, a cop showing weakness to a kid is ridiculous. The other cop decided to approach Sonic and talk to him.

"Olha, eu sei que tem jovens como você que já podem dirigir, mas só pra ter certeza eu quero ver seus documentos"(Look, I know there are youngsters like you that can drive already, but just to be sure I want to see your documents) the cop that was driving was a normal human, he looked older and more experienced than the hybrid cop that looked a lot younger. He was about to ask again when his partner held his shoulder.

"Tenente, eu sinto cheiro de tinta"(Lieutenant, I smell ink) the hybrid cop said as he sniffed the air, Sonic eyes narrowed when he said that. His partner just looked at him with an eyebrow lifted "Não é tinta comum, é o tipo usado em notas"(It's not common ink, it's the type used on money bills) he explained.

"Notas?"(Money bills?) the older one asked.

"Sim, e não é só o dinheiro"(Yes, and it's not only the money) he responded, they were so caught up in their conversation that they didn't notice Sonic approaching them slowly "Mais também feromônios e... PÓLVORA CUIDA..."(But also pheromones and... GUNPOWDER LOOKOU...)

The hybrid was interrupted as a bullet was shot from behind him, hitting him in the spine and sending him down.

"Garoto"(Kid) the lieutenant shouted as he saw the boy he was put with shot down. Without thinking twice, the experienced officer pulled out the default 9mm pistol given to every officer. He turned around and shot twice, but Sonic had already gotten too close to him.

At an incredible speed, Sonic grabbed the officer's right arm with his left hand and stretched it forward, placing his right arm right beside the man's elbow. With a single push of his left hand, Sonic broke the man's arm in the middle, bending it in a very uncomfortable way.

"ARGH" the lieutenant screamed as he let go of the gun he was holding, preferring to hold his broken arm instead. The officer backed away from the hedgehog as he kept holding his arm, it was broken in such a way, that the bones of his arm had cut though his flesh and skin and were visible for everyone to see "O que é vocè?"(What are you?) he asked in between pained grunts.

Sonic said nothing and just walked toward the older officer, who in turn started going backwards again, not wanting to have the kid near him. Sonic then, pulled out his gun one more time and shot the man on his right kneecap, causing him to fall on his behind. Walking up to him, Sonic looked down on the man as he pointed the customized Desert Eagle to his face.

"Tenente"(Lieutenant) the hybrid officer breathed down as he watched his superior be overpowered by the hedgehog kid from the road's pavement. The shot managed to hit him right on the spine, rendering the lower part of his body useless, he could not feel his legs and tail at all. When he saw his superior ready to be executed he remembered something. Turning himself from his face down position to a facing up one, he picked the radio he had on his shirt's front pocket and turned it on.

"Aqui é o oficial Neto"(This is official Neto) he breathed out as low as possible so the hedgehog would not hear him.

*Pow, pow, pow *

"O que foi esse barulho oficial?"(What was that sound official?) the police on the other side of the line asked, being surprised by the sound of gunshots.

"Estamos sendo atacados"(We're been attacked) official Neto said "Mande unidades de polícia para as cordenadas...ah"(Send police units to the coordinates... ah) Neto screamed as his hand was harshly kicked by the hedgehog's foot, sending the radio away from him.

"O que está acontecendo?"(What's happening?) the voice called "Respon..."(Answ...)

*Pow*

Smoke made its way out of the Desert Eagle's barrel as Sonic shot the radio, Official Neto looked to where his superior was and saw that the shots were enough to burst its head open as his brains remained sprawled on the gray pavement. The hybrid officer looked at Sonic with an angry look.

"Que tipo de monstro é você?"(What kind of monster are you?) he asked as Sonic just kept looking at him. No doubt that the police will track where the signal came from, but it will take hours for them to reach this location, until then Sonic would have been already gone.

"Você é só uma criança, e mesmo assim, esse cheiro, essa essência, você cheira a morte"(You're just a kid, and even then, this smell, this essence, you reek of death) he said between his breaths "Eu sinto pena do que pode ter acontecido com você"(I feel sorry for whatever happened to you) he finished.

Sonic just kept looking, his dead uninterested looking eyes staring at the eyes of the young officer. Without any warning, Sonic kicked his body, turning it faced down like before. Sonic kneeled down beside him and grabbed the back of his head, he lifted it up as the officer looked on more time at his face, and slammed it against the pavement.

"URGH" Neto groaned as his face hit the floor, he felt his head being lifted again, and again he felt it going down "URGH" he groaned one more time, now there was blood dripping from his nose, he also felt blood going up his throat as he coughed up some blood, he felt his head being lifted again and...

*SLAM*

*SLAM*

*SLAM*

*SLAM*

Sonic kept slamming the poor officer's head on the pavement without stopping once, the force placed on each slam was so great that it was starting to crack under the repeated process of the officer's head hitting the road's floor. Sonic lifted its bloodstained head one more time, the officer panted from the pain as he looked one last time to the face of his killer, an emotionless expression that could bring fear even to the most brave of living beings.

*SLAM*

*SLAM, SQUELCH*

*SLAM, SQUELCH*

Sonic finally stopped slamming when he noticed that his victim wasn't breathing anymore. He stood up and used his foot to turn the body again, its face wasn't a face anymore, it was barely recognizable as a face at all, the nose was now inside of its cranium one of the eyes was almost popping out of its skull and it was all a big mix between blood, skin, flesh and bones.

Sonic took his time to look the scenery around him, he had just brutally murdered two police officers. Not even batting an eyelash at the situation, Sonic went back to the Motorcycle, picking up the briefcase and riding off the scene of crime, directly to his father's manor.

XXXXXXXX

**Hedgehog Manor, Scar's Office 10: 00 AM**

*THUD*

Was the sound made by the last briefcase as it was being placed on Scar's desk. Scar opened the briefcases and inspected their contents, true to what Mina had said, they were all filled up with large amounts of money, each briefcase having about a thousand dollars. Since he makes deals mostly with foreigners, he doesn't use his country's own money, they prefer being paid with dollars. That is if they don't fuck up, otherwise their payment will be a bullet right between their eyes.

"Otimo"(Good) Scar said, picking a stack of bills and counting the total of money all the briefcases will have "Parece que você teve uma festinha no meio do caminho"(It looks like you had a little party on the way here) he said, not taking his eyes out of the bills he was currently counting "Que pena, eu queria estar lá pra ver"(What a shame, I wanted to be there to see) Scar mocked sadness, smelling the stench of blood on his son's body.

"Eu fui abordado por dois Policiais"(I was stopped by a pair of Police Officers) that grabbed Scar's attention. He placed the money down on the desk and looked at his son with a glare that told him to explain what happened.

"Um deles era um hibrido"(One of them was a hybrid) Sonic said, his voice not faltering under the fearsome glare of his father "Um cão hibrido pra ser exato"(A dog hybrid to be exact) Sonic started explaining "Pelo que parece ele foi treinado para farejar todo tipo de odor suspeito, seja tinta para dinheiro ou pólvora"(It looks like he was trained to smell every type of suspect scent, be it ink for money or gunpowder) he finished explaining.

"Entendo"(I see) Scar said, closing his eyes and sighing "Pelo sangue em sua mão eu acredito que você os eliminou"(From the blood on your hand I believe you eliminated them) he said, picking up the money once more and recounting it.

"Sim senhor"(Yes sir) Sonic answered, his voice as dead as ever.

"Otimo"(Good) Scar chuckled a bit "Eu quero você pronto para a reunião de mais tarde, então é bom se arrumar"(I want you ready to the meeting later this day, so you better suit up) Scar ordered before taking his attention back to the money in front of him.

Nodding at the received order, Sonic strode back to his room to prepare himself for the meeting. Reaching his room, Sonic changed his suit to another one exactly like the one he was wearing just moments before, the only difference is the ballistic vest under his normal vest. From the tone Scar had spoken to him earlier this day, it seemed like a shootout for money or territory might happen, and unlike the thugs in the favela, the ones under the command of the other crime bosses are very proficient with handling guns and other weapons as well. After a few hours of waiting on his room, a knock came from his door.

"Senhor Sonic?"(Mister Sonic?) a meek voice was heard from the other side of the door as a maid entered his room. She, just like him and his father, was an Ancient One. She was a yellow swallow, with black eyes like every Ancient One seemed to possess, red flowing hair and was currently wearing a French maid outfit, just like every other maid in the manor. She also had a collar around her neck with a small green light that flickered every now and then.

The collar was a mean to show the more submissive maids what happens when they try to escape or rebel against Scar. The swallow was quite rebellious and wild when she was kidnapped to become one of the maids, or slaves as they are more commonly known, for Scar. After days of physical abuse and punishment, the swallow became just a shadow of its former self, afraid of even talking to her superiors when addressed. All of this just so she could be set as an example of what happens to those who even think of opposing their Boss.

"O chefe está lhe esperando no heliporto"(The boss is waiting for you by the helipad) she said weakly as her eyes quickly darted from left to right, as if expecting something to happen at any moment.

Sonic did nothing to answer her message, he didn't even nod, as if not acknowledging her presence. She was about to repeat her words when she saw him turn himself around and look directly at her, she backed up a bit as his gaze met hers, with him slowly walking in her direction. As he approached her, the swallow closed her eyes waited for something to happen. It wasn't uncommon for the guard around the manor to use her for their pleasure. She braced herself when the footsteps became louder and louder, signaling he was getting closer to her.

She waited, but nothing happened. She opened her eyes when she realized that not only he did nothing to her but the footsteps' sounds were now getting lower. She looked outside Sonic's room to see its owner already by the stairs leading to the main lobby. When she saw him there she released the breath she didn't knew she was holding. Sonic is the only one in the entire manor whose mere presence makes her petrified in fear. She felt both scared and sad for the boy, scared because of how dangerous he is, and sad because she knew how much he had to suffer to because ruthless and emotionless like that.

XXXXXXX

**Hedgehog Manor, Helipad**

"Demorou em?"( Took your time huh?) Scar almost yelled, the helicopter's blades were already spinning and the sound they were making was too loud to make for any of them to hear well. Sonic didn't said anything and just entered the helicopter, with his father following his shortly after. Taking a seat as the copter took fight, Sonic waited for the mission briefing, no way Scar wanted him to just accompany him during this reunion.

"Trouxe suas armas?"(Did you brought your guns?) Scar asked, taking out a Colt single-action army, and inspecting the bullets before spinning the gun's cylinder and clicking it back with a sharp grin on his face. Sonic just nodded at the question.

"Diferente das outras missões que você teve ultimamente"(Unlike from the ther mission you had lately) Scar said as he took out a cigar and lit it up "Essa missão será uma reunião entre eu e outros chefões do crime organizado mundial"( This mission will be a reunion between me and the bosses of the global organized crime) Scar said as he took a puff of his cigar "So I expect you to start only taking in English from now on" he took the cigar between his fingers and pointed it to his son, as if to make a point "Got it?" he said.

"Yes sir" Sonic responded.

"Good" he smirked, putting the cigar back on his mouth "Piloto, quanto tempo até a nossa chegada?"(Pilot, how much time till we arrive?) he turned his head to the copter's pilot.

"Em mais ou menos duas a tre..."(In about two to thre…) the pilot interrupted himself as he felt the cold feeling of a gun barrel touching his back "No máximo uma hora senhor"(In one hour tops sir) the stuttered in fear.

"Acho bom"(Thought so) scar said, looking out of the window, seeing they were already above the ocean "Mal posso esperar para a festa começar"(I can't wait for the party to begin) he chuckled, which slowly started to morph into a crazy laughter.

XXXXXXX

**?**

Two Ancient Ones could be seen walking side by side through a very long fancy corridor leading to a double door office. Both reached the doors and one of the two knocked it. Hearing the man on the other side give permission for them to enter, they entered the office to face their newest assignment.

The man in front of them, sitting behind the desk, was another Ancient One. An old looking squirrel, or was it a chipmunk? They could not figure it out. He had brown and light brown fur, gray borderline white hair along with a long mustache with the same color. He wore a suit that was composed of a dark blue long coat with its collar up, a blue vest with a pocket holding a small gold chain, dark blue dress pants, a pair black dress shoes and a white glove on his left hand while his right one remained uncovered.

"I believe you called us here for a reason?" one of the two said with a British accent and clearly a male voice. He was a black skunk with white hair on the top of his head and a bushy tail with white horizontal lines along it. His attire consisted of a normal black business suit and black sunglasses covering his eyes. By his appearance, he appears to be between thirteen to eighteen years old.

"Yes I do" the old chipmunk said, agreeing with the "You two are known as the Deadly-Duo, Geoffrey and Hershey St. John, some of the best bodyguards and assassins for hire in the underground crime world, and I am in need of your services" he said, his voice may be old but it still held its commanding tone from the younger days.

"What shall our services be needed for?" the other one of the two spoke this time, it was obviously Hershey by the sound of her voice. Hershey is a black and white cat, black hair with a bang covering her forehead and a long black tail. Her attire consisted of a black female business suit, with the skirt just above her knees, and black sunglasses just like her partner. Her age seemed to be the same as her skunk partner, Geoffrey.

Geoffrey and Hershey St. John, known throughout the underground world as the Deadly-Duo, a pair of professional assassins working as mercenaries, they're also considered be some of the best of the crime world, their reputation was build up from taking missions and flawlessly completing them. One fact that is not known is that they're also a couple, a married couple actually. They once tried to retire from this life after their marriage, but the thrill that the missions offered were like a drug and they were addicted to it. So even after marriage they kept doing all types of missions, especially assassination types

"As you probably know, I'm Maximillian Acorn, one of the biggest and influential crime lords around the world" the old chipmunk said, placing his elbows on the desk in front of him "And because of that, meeting between the most powerful of us are done in order to create a balance between us. Each nation has a crime lord that will only do its operations inside it and inside it alone" he explained.

"Your point is?" Geoffrey asked, getting impatient already.

"Do you know who the Scarface is?" the old crime lord asked.

"Of course we do" Hershey answered this time "One of the most sadistic and cruel men in the entire world" she said "But what does he have to do with all this?" she asked, with a bit of confusion.

"The reason this meeting is being made is because Scar doesn't follow the rules and is trying to gain power on other nations as well" Maximillian explained, making both body-guard's eyes widen in surprise. One man trying to gain power all over the world, that's unheard of "And I have the feeling that he won't just sit and talk about this situation when most crime bosses will be within an arm's reach from him" he told the two as they nodded, understanding the situation.

"So you want us to make sure that anything Scarface has planned won't involve you getting killed?" Geoffrey asked with an eyebrow cocked.

"Unfortunately yes" the old man sighed "I hate being this dependent on someone, but I'm not young anymore" he said.

"Alright" Geoffrey said, not really caring for what the old man said "When will the assignment begin?" he asked the chipmunk.

"In a few hours from now" he warned "Go prepare yourselves, Scar is not someone to be taken lightly, I know that from personal experience" he said as he took off the one glove he had, shocking the two partners because of what they saw. Their new boss' hand was a mechanical prosthesis, and from the looks of it, it wasn't just the hand that he lost, it looks like his entire left arm was severed from his shoulder.

"What happened to your arm?" Hershey asked, completely shocked at what she saw.

"This is what happens when you try to interfere with Scar's business unprepared, he didn't think twice before commanding him to rip my arm off" he explained.

"Him?" Geoffrey asked confusedly "Who is him?" he asked once more.

"Scar's own personal body-guard" the old man closed his eyes as he placed the glove back on his hand "Nothing short of a demon, completely emotionless, won't even hesitate to take a child's life" he told them, making them even more shocked than before, but it was necessary, they cannot underestimate Scar's body-guard "If a fight breaks out between all of us, he is the top priority alongside his boss" he warned them. Geoffrey, already recovered from the sudden shock, just smirked smugly at said statement.

"Don't worry, the guy will only realize what hit him until it's too late"

* * *

**Well, this is it, the end of the second chapter, I introduced three more characters from the archie comics, king max is not a good guy as you can see and will be an antagonist for a short period of time, Geoffrey and Hershey will be like Sonic's rivals or something along these lines, just like Sonic shouldn't be underestimated, the same can be said for these two. Also, in the last chapter I said there was going to be gore in this fic but I didn't put too much, there were deaths but they weren't gory at all, I made sure to correct that in this chapter as you could read, I wanted to show how violent Sonic is in the beginning. According to Sonic News Network or Sonic Wiki for short, Sonic fights using mostly his animal instincts, and no matter what animal you are, instincts will always make you a little violent in intense situations, that happens mostly with carnivorous creatures. So don't feel surprised or shocked if Sonic suddenly gets violent, even after his childhood when he is already the Sonic everybody knows.**

**So, you know the drill already, if you liked it, review. If you disliked it, review it too, I would like to know why you disliked so I can try to fix things up. If you hve any questions don't fell afraid of using the review box down below, or if you prefer more privacy, PM me either way is good to me.**


End file.
